


Let Me Roll It

by strawberrylace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday Afternoon with Kylux-what more could I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Roll It

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an afternoon out of the sheer idea of I wanted to write about Kylo and Hux have their own lazy Sunday in bed while listening to Paul McCartney and Wings, so here is my super short one shot! I almost didn't post this but then I thought, what the hell?

It was just another lazy Sunday afternoon… 

Hux wrapped his arms tighter around Kylo’s broad chest as he nuzzled his nose into his neck. Kylo smelled good, like Irish Springs and musk. Must have been from the shower after he came back from the garage but Kylo always smelled good, carrying that musk scent wherever. Hux could tell when he’d be getting ready in the morning before work and Kylo would leave one of his shirts behind on their floor. When no one was around, he’d pick it up and take a long whiff of it. It smelled just like Kylo. 

The record player was playing a familiar song, a song that Hux grew up listening to from a record long ago. It was his father’s record really, though he ended up taking it with him when he set off to college. The bass pulsated through the room and the riff played over and over. 

“You gave me something I understand.  
You gave me loving in the palm of my hand…” 

They lay in bed, wearing just their boxers. There was no need for clothes really on a hot lazy summer afternoon like today. Kylo laced his fingers with Hux’s, their breathing was in sync. He could feel Hux’s heart beating against his back. It was a warm and comforting sound, it felt a lot like home. 

It was almost as if they were meant to find each other in the strangest of circumstances. They gravitated towards each other though they were quite different from one another. How could someone so stoic and controlled fall for someone so emotional and reckless? It was a unique balance that worked. 

“I can’t tell you how I feel,  
My heart is like a wheel…” 

Hux traced the little moles across Kylo’s back, making little designs of constellations and pictures. He loved all the little imperfections of Kylo, from his broad nose to the long scar on his face from his accident. Hux loved every last one of these imperfections and was sure to tell Kylo when he least expected it. He placed small kisses along Kylo’s back and smiled. 

“Hmmm,” Kylo mumbled underneath the pillows. “Hux…I don’t think I plan on leaving this bed anytime soon.” 

“Not even to change the record?” Hux teased. 

“We’ll just let it play on.” Kylo kissed Hux’s fingers. “We’ll just let it play until it stops and then we can just sleep til dinner.” 

“Ren,” Hux nuzzled his nose and kissed Kylo down his neck. “I want every day to be like this, so peaceful and relaxing.” 

Kylo smirked. “Funny, seeing as the thought of vacation usually doesn’t please you as much.” 

“But this is different, with you, it’s…it’s nice.” 

“You just roll with it.” 

Hux smiled to himself. “Yeah, just roll with it you.” 

Hux’s eyes fluttered for a moment as he heard the record start to switch to the next song. He thought about getting up and playing their song over again but then he just let it go on as he fell asleep comfortably with Kylo right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you guys wanted to know the song that's playing, [this is it!](https://youtu.be/kWFehaQEMYI)  
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://www.coopershangover.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks again for reading! :) xx


End file.
